cursedlifefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Endings
This page will rencense all endings of two games Cursed Armor Relic line endings Normal End : you need to be defeated by the six relics guardians and obtain six souls contract. Liliana wont be able to admit that Hiller and Semalya manipulated her in order to become King Inma's bride. Seaclya, who wont see the King unsealed, will take Liliana's last soul contract to take her body and kill Hiller and Semalya. After this, the sucubus will put Liliana's soul in a random body in order that she honor each contract each day. The succubus will be the Lust Queen by herself. Good end A : Liliana must still virgin and gain items from Melissa and Mhairi. She wont accept Seaclya's power in order to defeat Hiller and Semalya and will defeat them by her own strenght. Hiller and Semalya will accept Liliana's resolve and go to seal themselves with King Inma in order to prevent him to escape forever. Liliana will live with regrets until the end of her life... Good end B : Liliana need to have some good memories to share with Seaclya. She will accept the succubus help and will defeat Hiller and Semalya. However, she gonna kill Hiller and Semalya will commit suicide. Liliana will endure the pain of the loss thanks to Seaclya support and will live as a happy lustly girl. Bad end : this end occur if Liliana have no good memories to share with Seaclya or be defeated by Hiller and Semalya. She will surrend and accept to become Inma's bride. The end will depend if she have a soul contract with the fire elf or no. If she won't did it, she will burn in flames and die. If she had a contract, she will go safely meet king Inma and become her lust machine, feed him with lust power. Not as a bride but as a simple tool. and King Inma will be unleashed. Hypnosis Line endings Bad end A : it occur if Liliana failed to gain enough sp to summon Seaclya in 30 days or if she was beaten by Beryl. The woman will be captured and raped in the Dark Magic classroom over and over and over until she's mind will break. Even after this, she's still raped. Bad end B : If Liliana beat Beryl but wont love DragonSong enough, she will accept her fate as Ross's dool and serve him forever. Breeding monsters, please him and help him to raise a succubi army to fight the empire and awake King Inma. Sacred Beast Line ending If Liliana chose to stay with her Unicorn at the Unicorn's farm, the bad end occure : she fully accept her Unicorn's wife statut, giving birth to Unicorn babies and preserve creatures from extinction. She even take care of the ranch when Fletch die to his old age. Abadon Line endings Bad End A : if people of Island village spotted Liliana and see she wear Abadon parasite, they will catch her and summon a Mage from the Academy. The mage try to burn her but failed to this, so he will put her in sleep and bring her to Melissa who will pay him. then, the dark mage will remove parasite and turn Liliana into her toy, just like she did to Lucia. Bad End B : if Liliana fall to the Abadon Parasite control and keep the secret, she will meet Luma, a human who will help her by bringing food. the Parasite will develop and kidnap a human for reproduction. The first baby will be for Luma and then, the Abadon's Queen will take control of Island village and turn each woman to Abadon Siren. True End : if Liliana gather enough SP to open the portal and go back to Seaclya, the succubus will take control of the parasite and turn him to give divine Power to Liliana who will become a fully Lust Queen. At this moment, the Wolf God will summon her to his realm and turn her to her sex slave, just like all Liliana to alternative universes... and a new Liliana will begin her journey. Independent Lines endings Futanari End : if Liliana turns into a full futanari due to House of Love's trap, and she begs Seaclya for help, the succubi wont help her and let the poor girl get corrupted. Liliana will serve Rowling and her girls forever, have much pleasure and give her semen to develop her mistress family. Cancary in cage : After Beryl's first quest line is completed (Loci and Dragonsong have her arrested) Lilina needs to go speak with Loci and Dragonsong in turn. She will receive a house and be able to date Dragonsong. Before she becomes the Succubus Queen, at night in the Mermaid Tavern is a man in a suit. Speak with him and get drunk (reason must be 4000 or lower). He will take Lilina to his room and give you an H-scene. Repeat this the next night and accept his offer to wear a chastity belt for marriage. Lilina will refuse and instead be taken to his mansion. Speak with both maids in turn and do their actions. After this, go to the balcony (south) and at the prompt, tell Seaclya that you are happy.Category:Main Pages